Things That Should be Left Alone
by Nodmanmatt
Summary: rating to be safe for later. FF7 crossover (and spoilers). After an evening's hard work, Starfire finds a nightmre in the Titans' living room. And what's wrong with Raven? RavenXStarfire
1. Where am I NOW?

It seemed like a good idea at the time... so heres a TT/FF7 crossover!  
I don't own any Teen Titans characters. Nor do I own Vincent Valentine.

* * *

Prologue

Lightning cut through the night exactly how a blade would cut through flesh. The village was huddled inside its quaint little cottages and waited for the silver lining, but one man stood in the square, head lifted high to the heavens. This man, a visitor who had been helping with the influx of creatures, was standing ready, daring the storm to punish such insolence, daring something-anything to take what little of life he had left. Suddenly, as the ground split and became the mouth of judgement, he knew that finally, after 258 years, finally the pain may have come to an end.

Chapter 1: Teasing Raven

"All right that's it, you're going down green guy!"  
"Really?"  
"Ah what, how did you, you're cheating!"  
"It's not a cheat, it's an enhancement"  
"Ah give it a rest, just reset it and play it like the rest of us"  
They had been at it for hours, neither of them admitted cheating, but they both did it, always determined to beat the other, never ending in anything other than a draw, it was hard to believe that this was how they wanted to spend their free time, at least, it was to the resident half-demon anyway.  
"Why don't you two do something a little more productive?" she asked after another half hour of video-game related torment  
"Like what?" retorted Beastboy "pretend to read a book while actually imagining what subtle way you can get Starfire's attention?" She turned a bright shade of red at this remark  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh come on, every time you look at her, or when she speaks to you, you go that colour"  
"Yeah he's got a point Raven, I think you've got the hots for her" added Cyborg  
"What?" she spluttered, now her face was worse than ever "I am not a lesbian"  
"Then how'd you explain that?" said Beastboy smirking, pointing at a piece of paper that had just fallen out of her book "What's on it?"  
"Nothing" Beastboy was too fast; in an instant, he turned into an octopus and grabbed the paper, just before Raven had it "See, a picture of Starfire" he said, turning back into his normal form.  
"Give it back" said Raven, her eyes now glowing red  
"Yeah BB, give it back, you shouldn't make fun of people if they like someone"  
"Oh alright, but I dunno' what Robin's gonna' say" he said as he handed it back  
"He doesn't have to know" said Raven, tucking the paper carefully back into her book "besides, who do you think Starfire would pick, on one hand, Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, resourceful, intelligent, a good fighter and the only person she's ever had feelings for. And on the other hand, me, another girl, always trying to get away from the noise, not letting others in my room, grey skin and the only person who doesn't show emotions, I think I know who I would pick."  
Suddenly the tower shook, Robin's voice echoed through the corridors "Titans, trouble!"

This wasn't how he imagined it to be. Death was surprisingly loud, and yet somewhat muffled. The man could hear the voices of 4 individuals, two of which appeared to be having an argument. To further confuse things, Vincent could also hear the movements of _five_ people. The gunman decided it was time he opened his eyes. What the man saw was totally beyond belief. He was standing in a grey front room of some kind (this conclusion came from the television and contraption set in front of it), very spacious but not the homiest place he had ever encountered. Vincent also noted that the lights were very bright, which could possibly impair his accuracy, and that no one else was -as of yet- present. The voices were getting louder, and Vincent could deduce that they weren't very old, at least compared to him. He withdrew his trusty quicksilver from its leg holster, and swiftly but silently moved to the door the people would undoubtedly open. Two seconds later, open it did. Vincent found himself aiming at the forehead of a girl clad entirely in pink.

Starfire sighed discontentedly, she wasn't having much fun. Not only had she got covered in Plasmas AGAIN, she had to feign interest in Robin's conversation. It wasn't that she disliked him, it was simply that his choices for such conversations were boring, to say the very least. Even now she could hear BB and Cyborg bickering behind her, and hastened all the more quickly to the living room, eager to cut through to her room. Starfire found the handle and opened the door. The girl stopped dead, there was a man pointing a gun at her, in her own house! To say she was frightened would be an understatement; in less than a second she took in his red cape, the rather disturbing claw, and finally his cold, blood red eyes. She wouldn't have really cared about the eyes, if she hadn't seen something shift behind them. It wasn't like a change of expression; it was more of something turning to gaze at her intently. The Tamoranian screamed.

* * *

Well? Should I keep going? Please review!...Or don't and ignore me... 


	2. Not the CDs!

I finally submitted it! Anyway, something I forgot to mention was that the first chapter is written by both me and Godzillafreak. He'll be helping me with a lot of stuff, but this chapter is entirely mine.

* * *

He sat on the roof, alone again, contemplating. What had happened was simply beyond belief. Even the planet had not the strength to transport people from world to world. -BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW, VINCENT?- The strong voice of Chaos rang through his mind, -HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT CAN AND CANNOT BE DONE. REMEMBER, YOU DID NOT BELIEVE WE EXISTED.- This was true, for many years he believed the voices in his head were memories yelling and ripping at him. As the cold wind whipped through his hair, Vincent found himself thinking about the earlier confrontation. They were unsure of him, that much was certain.-Can't blame them, really. It isn't everyday a murderous demon appears in your living room.- Vincent sighed silently  
(Quiet Gigas. However true that may be, I did not ask for your opinion.)  
-Shame you have no way of stopping me, isn't it?- Gigas mocked, however he became silent once more. 

_The Titans ran, hasty to find the reason for Starfire's scream. As they came within sight of the doorway, a very awkward scene lay before them. A tall, caped man had Starfire at gunpoint. Robin instantly threw a bomb at the man, who merely moved to the side slightly, keeping his aim steady. The gun clicked loudly, the man wanted to make it obvious he would pull the trigger, if something else happened.  
_"_Yo, what the hell are ya' doin'?" Cyborg asked in a rage, sure he could fire at the guy, but his arm would take too long to transform. The man said nothing, staring down at Starfire with his heartless red eyes...wait, red? How the hell did he get red eyes? "...Where am I?" The question was asked silently, yet it mnaged to jerk all the titans out of their silent reveries. "Your in our house." Replied Robin angrily, "And if you think you just attack Starfire like that..."  
_"_I have done nothing more than defend myself."  
Starfire just whimpered _"_Please, I did not assault you, so how are you defending yourse-" another glance of those scarlet eyes silenced the girl, but she saw them soften slightly._

That was something he would have to apologise for later, the gunman mused, it was all well and good that she may have been a threat, yet she wasn't and he targeted her. What made it worse was that she was so young. He would have to apologise for that later. He would have to apologise to the other one as well, even if she had been probing his mind. Encountering Chaos' consciousness was not something he would wish on anyone.

_Vincent bowed his head slightly, "So I am no longer within my own realm."__Just as he was thinking about what to do next, the man realised something. In front of him were four youths. Where was the fifth? He found out as a black and white CD smacked into his claw suddenly, followed by a whole armada "Beast Boy nearly cried "Dude, not my CDs!" It was too good an opportunity to waste. Why was this man here, and did he mean them any harm? Raven, without any doubts entered his mind._

_An old creaking mansion was the first thing she saw...soon other images flowed into her mind...a group of men and women in blue suits...a baby with already lengthening silver hair...-THE MIND IS A PLACE OF WONDER, YES?- A great rumbling voice, which may well have been the voice of Lucifer himself attacked her head –ALL ARE THE SAME, YET ALL ARE DIFFERENT. SUCH CONFUSION IN THE MIND.- The voice became louder to the point where Raven felt she might explode –IN MANY MINDS CONFUSION BECOMES CHAOS.- And the boundary between real and unreal, good and evil shattered. Bodies, blood, destruction, the end of worlds, massacring armies, and raging infernos bombarded her while a high pitched screaming filled her completely, attacking her senses, the smell of burnt flesh, the many sights of death, pure pain and defilement destroyed every last fibre of being as slowly, she fell through her own psyche -CHAOS IS ABSOLUTE IN A UNIVERSE FULL OF HATE.-  
__All the others saw was Raven collapse behind the man._

(You are certain she will survive?)  
-IT IS UP TO THE GIRL. SHE IS UNSKILLED; SHE DISCOVERED ME AND WAS UNPREPARED. HER MIND FELL APART. SLOWLY IT WILL REFORM ITSELF- The wind on the Titans Tower was harsh, and was strengthening quickly. Soon Vincent would have to find respite indoors, with the curious, condemning glares of the Titans. HE allowed himself a stretch, relaxing as the wind engulfed him completely. He returned to his previous position, aware that someone was climbing the stairs to his location. (Who is it that wishes to bother me this time?)

* * *

Well, how was it? Don't worry people, the next chapter is a titans one. Please review in the meantime, and I'll send you a free leaf.


	3. Arrivals and revelations

Fanfiction went down again, as I'm sure you noticed -grumble-. Anyway, this chapter was written by me andGodzillafreak.

* * *

"Robin, where is Raven?"  
"She's at the hospital Starfire, they're trying to figure out what was wrong."  
The Tamaranian bowed her head, "Oh…" The girl had been haunted by thoughts of Raven for at least four hours now, and was extremely upset over how the man did something to her, seemingly without effort. All she could think about was _will Raven come back? Will she be alright? What if she dies? _Starfire sighed loudly, and the boy-in-cape immediately knew what she was thinking. "Raven'll be fine. She's a tough girl."  
"err…did something happen?" A blonde teen stood awkwardly at the door. BB flew, "Terra you're brus...you've come bal…hi!"  
"Er…hi?" replied Terra awkwardly, glancing round the drooling changeling in front of her. "Terra, who? How? What? But you're dead" gasped Robin, staring dumbstruck at the girl in the doorway.  
"I am?" asked the earth mover casually "I didn't notice"  
"I don't want to be rude, but…er…you're not being controlled by Slade are you?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her. "NO!" she snapped in mock anger, (if I was would I tell you anyway?)  
"Ok, ok, well, good to have you back. your room's just as you left it" Robin told her, unsure how to react.Terra stepped round the still stupefied Beastboy and walked to the lift, however before she stepped in she turned to look at Starfire, "Star, I'm not complaining or anything but…er…why aren't you acting like you did last time?" she asked  
"I will not smile or do anything of the sort until I see Raven safe and sound" replied the redhead defiantly. Terra turned to Robin, "Long story." he sighed "you should go to your room, you look shattered."  
"Riiiiight." said Terra slowly, stepping into the lift and pressing seven "when BB wakes up can you tell me?" Robin nodded,  
"And you can tell us what happened to you." As the lift door shut he turned to Starfire who was still looking grumpy. "You wanna' go visit Raven in hospital?" he asked nervously, not wanting to make the Tamaranian even more aggravated.  
"Yes, I will only sleep easy if I can see that she is okay." she explained, marching past the still immobile BB.  
"Does she really care about her that much?" the boy wonder asked himself in a whisper, before following the now sprinting Starfire down the path "could she? Nah, I'm being stupid." 

-----

Starfire stared glumly down at Raven's motionless figure, they had been there for nearly an hour and the empath still hadn't mad any sign that she was alive, they knew she was, but her mind was silent. The doctors said that she had suffered severe mental trauma but would recover soon. Starfire stroked Raven's pale cheek and sighed."If only you could here me, there is so much I need to tell you." she whispered, knowing that she wouldn't get a reply. Robin just stood near the door, for he had figured out why Starfire was so upset, not because of her kind and sympathetic nature, not because they were teammates or frinds.It was something else.

Love.

The Tamaranian laid a small kiss on Raven's lips and got up; she turned to Robin and sighed again. "I suppose you have worked it out" she mumbled looking at her feet  
"Yeah." replied Robin shortly  
"I am sorry if you thought-" she began  
"It doesn't matter; I don't mind you liking her. Everyone to their own, right? I'm just a bit annoyed that you didn't tell us." he said, opening the door and letting Starfire walk out "I didn't want…on Tamaran, people who like others of the same gender are persecuted greatly, more than on this planet." she explained.  
"So, are there any other girls that you like in that way?" he asked nervously.  
"No, Raven is the only person who I have ever or will ever love" she vowed, wiping a single tear from one of her emerald eyes. "Well, when she wakes up I hope you tell her, she deserves someone like you" he said kindly, opening another door.  
"I will tell her, but not yet. To many things are happening, yes?" the girl sighed, "I have hidden my feelings for too long; I just hope she likes me that much." Robin smiled. (trust me, she does)

-----

It hadn't taken long for BB and Cyborg to get back into their usual habits. Once again, they were bickering, "Tofu is not real eggs! Tofu is…uh…Tofu!"  
"You don't know what you're talking about. Tofu is the second greatest thing that was ever made!"  
"What's the first?" BB blushed slightly, trying to come up with a witty retort.  
"Well what do YOU think is the greatest thing ever?" was what BB would have said, if a sudden scream hadn't erupted from upstairs. "GUU-UUYS!!!! THERE'S A VAMPIRE ON THE ROOF!"

* * *

SO! How did Terra get back in the picture, and just what does Robin know about Raven? Why the hell is there a vampire on the roof? Well next chapter, you might find out! Please R&R people. 


	4. Checking in, checking out

Okay! Chapter 4. I don't own Vincent Valentine, the Teen Titans or anything realated to them.

Also, for those who might get confused, Vincent has four creature-type-thingies  
Galian Beast, which, literally being your average dinosaur cannot speak  
-Death Gigas- is one who mocks everything Vincent does.  
-_hellmasker- _says very little, but likes trying to get Vince to kill things  
-CHAOS- is the almighty demon of Vincent. He keeps an eye on things and advisesthe gunmanfrom time to time.

* * *

Vincent was sat, rather conservatively, on the couch. Terra, starry-eyed BB and Cyborg were sitting opposite. Crickets chirped. Vincent stared at the table, as did Cyborg. Starry-eyed BB stared at Terra. Terra stared over Vincent's shoulder, before getting bored at everyone staring at stuff. "So…you're not a vampire?"  
The man didn't look up, "No."  
"You're not gonna' suck our blood?"  
"No."  
"You don't have fangs?"  
"I do not." Terra found herself staring over Vincent's shoulder. Vincent and Cyborg stared at the table. "So you aren't a vampire?" It was Cyborg's turn to get bored,  
"I think we know he ain't a vampire."  
"Terra…" BB giggled, "I tink you're –hic- you're a girl!" BB giggled again, while Terra looked awkwardly at the half-wit. "Don't worry about it, some guy in the street poured beer down his throat." 'Cyborg explained.  
"He managed that how?" Cyborg just shrugged.  
"I wish to see the girl." Vincent calmly said, "Where is she?"  
Cyborg furrowed his brow, "Raven? She's at the hospital downtown…hey, you aren't a perv are ya'?"  
The gunman's eyes darkened into a much deeper red, as he glared over at the boy. "Alright, alright…sheesh. Okay, we'll take you to see her. You might get attacked by Starfire though."  
"After what happened to this 'Raven', she cannot be faulted." Terra questioned him over this all the way to the hospital, but he refused to speak. 

Raven lay in her bed, tossing and turning, or was she only struggling in her mind? Dark shapes blurred around her, her friends, one of them more prominent than the others; Starfire? She felt a strange feeling on her lips, like…she had been kissed. Then another shape, a large humanoid creature with great, bat-like wings tore through the other images, and darkness slowly turned to light. Starfire sighed deeply and stopped walking, she turned back to Raven's room, now clearly visible through the open doors and gasped quietly, Raven was waking up. The Tamaranian pushed Robin out of the way and ran all the way back along the corridor. She flung open the door, sprinted in and hugged Raven tightly. The empath didn't even have a chance to sit up. Seconds later Robin arrived. "Starfire, what are you?" Then he spotted Raven "Raven, you're awake!"  
"Am I?" she asked groggily, frowning at Starfire "Star, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, my apologies." said Starfire, letting go "I am just overjoyed to see you awake."  
"I guessed" sighed Raven, trying and failing to break free of Starfire's grip.  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and the door fell off its hingesas Beastboy, Cyborg and Terra fell through into the room, all looking happy to see Raven and at the same time in a lot of pain. Then a doctor stepped in and instantly tripped over the group of teens on the floor. He was shortly followed by the gunman, the only one who didn't fall over. When Raven saw him her eyes widened in terror, she moved her head so that Starfire was blocking him from view. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?" she asked furiously to no one in particular. "I am here to apologise for what took place earlier this evening."  
"Apologise?"  
"That is correct."  
"So you didn't mean to do it?"  
"No, it was completely unintentional. Although you brought it upon yourself in your attempt to read my thoughts, I still feel it necessary to make sure you are alright."  
"Thanks...Vincent?" He nodded and Raven was sure he had smiled slightly, but who could tell with his mouth hidden under the red collar?  
"If I may speak," said the doctor, now on his feet, "my patient needs rest, she has suffered severe trauma and-"  
"I'm fine. Unlike humans I do not need rest to recover from something as small as this." She had already gotten up and was pulling her cloak on. "Now wait a second, you can't just leave, we have tests to run, and we need to-"  
"Look" sighed Raven, stopping in front of the doctor who was now blocking the door "you work with the science of the mind, the only difference with me is that I was born with my powers, trust me when I say you've barely touched-" -CHAOS- Raven felt something snap inside, suddenly out of control _Oh no…._ The doctor was suddenly thrust aside, while several monitors exploded in unison. Walking down the corridor, she had turned a joyful reunion into a confused silence. Everyone quickly disentangled themselves and stood; only the hidden creatures felt the demon flare inside the girl.  
–Masker, did you feel that-  
-S_ure did. All I can say is 'bloody hell'-  
__-_WE ALL FELT IT. THAT GIRL IS NOT JUST A GIRL. WE SHOULD BE WARY VINCENT-  
_What's the matter?  
_-You are an idiot Vince. Let me spell it out for you. That girl 'Raven' is a D-E-M-O-N-  
-NO GIGAS. IF SHE WAS A DEMON SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN PROTECTED. SHE IS ONLY PART-  
_Quiet! The others are conversing_. The creatures became silent, observing the debate between the Titans.  
"What caused her to go wild like that?" Robin wondered.  
"Maybe she didn't like being crowded by all of us." BB suggested. Cyborg had a retort ready,  
"BB, she's our friend. No one would get angry because they were surrounded by friends." Vincent noticed Terra staring at him thoughtfully. Was she blaming it on him? "No one…would get angry just like that…" 'Starfire' was very attached to Raven, the gunman noticed.Vincent wondered whether the rest of the group saw what he did. He glanced at Terra, who was still watching him closely. "Hey guys," she called to the others, "Did this guy have anything to do with it?" jabbing her thumb in Vincent's direction. Yes, she was blaming it on him. Robin now turned his gaze at Vincent. "Y'know Terra…I think he did. Can you tell us what happened?" The gunman shifted uncomfortably.  
–IF YOU TELL THEM OF US, THEY WILL SURELY KILL YOU- Chaos was, admitted Vincent, right. There was no way these teenagers would accept someone with four violent minds. "The girl attempted to read my mind," he addressed the others, "however was not aware of the natural block within. It tore hers apart." Bending the truth slightly, but it would have to do. "Hey…wait a minute!" BB suddenly started out of his drunkenness, "Cy, remember hen we went in her head? And the angry side was all big and powerful?"  
Cyborg caught on, "What if it's in control again?"  
"NO!" Starfire screamed. Everyone jumped, not expecting such a violent reaction from her. "Raven would not allow such a bad thing to happen to her. It is something else." The Tamaranian flew out, weeping slightly, to find Raven.  
Another silence flowed through the room, enjoying its power, before thrust complaining out of the room by Terra, "Woah."

Starfire foundher quarrysitting on a bench just outside the hospital, her back turned. She walked slowly up to the empath, unsure of what to do "…Raven?"  
"Starfire?…go back inside. It's cold." She shook her head, forgetting that Raven couldn't see her. "Raven I will not. I wish to know what is wrong."  
"Nothing is wrong."  
"But-"  
"Nothing is wrong!" A sharp black tentacle wove its way out of Raven's cloak, whirling round and whipping Starfire in the chest, causing her to smack straight into the hospital wall. Her vision went black.

Vincent exited the hospital, having tired of the endless argument over, of all things, pizza. The first thing he noticed was Starfire slumped on the floor, in a small puddle of blood. Quickly making his way over, Turk training took hold of him. He quickly scanned the girl's body for wounds and, finding none, rolled her over. Ah, there was the wound. A large gash across her lower-chest which, strangely, had already stopped bleeding. The girl was even asleep. Vincent picked her up gently, just as the rest of the Titans exited the building. Robin's eyes immediately landed on Vincent, Starfire and the wound. "What have you done to her!"  
"I did nothing, she was like this when I arrived" he replied truthfully  
"You expect us to believe that?" Robin's feelings were getting in the way again  
"Whether you believe it or not is no concern of mine,this girlneeds medical attention; her wound has stopped bleeding but it can still get infected." Robin looked like he wanted to pounce but Cyborg laid a hand on his shoulder  
"He's right, we can find out what happened later"

Raven slumped against the wall of her room, her breathing was fast and her eyes were only half open. "Go on, let me out" whispered a voice in her head "No, if I do I could hurt her"  
"You already have"  
"No! I didn't mean it, I didn't want to!" She began to cry, thinking about what she had done to Starfire "Admit it, you enjoyed it, you like it when I get out"  
"No, I held you back once before and I'll do it again, I'm not just your puppet, I'm-" She couldn't go on, she didn't even know why she was talking to herself anyway, the tearsflowed faster,and she drifted into aheavy -thoughrestless-sleep.  
"It is just a scratch, let me go, I must find her!" Starfire fought the others off and got up from the bed recently occupied by Raven "She needs our help!  
"And who's to say that she won't do what she did to you to any of us, maybe worse!"  
"Still, we must find her, she is our friend and she is in trouble!"  
"I have to agree," added Vincent "when she tried to access my mind I caught flashes of hers." The Titans looked at him, "Her emotions are out of control, all of her feelings are manifesting into something…" he returned Starfire's gaze "…bad."  
"So it is like last time" Cyborg turned to Beastboy, hoping he was sober "her anger took over then, looks like that's what's happening now" Starfire looked pleadingly at Robin  
"Robin, she is our friend, she is in trouble, please, we have to look for her, for me…?"  
"Alright" he sighed "Beastboy and Cyborg, you check all the places she liked to go, terra, you check around the outskirts of the city and I'll check the streets"  
"And me?" Starfire looked slightly offended by not being given a job  
"You need rest, if not here than at the tower, I guess there's always the possibility that she's there, but if she is then call us before you do anything, we don't want you hurt even more"  
"Agreed"  
"Alright, Teen Titans, go!"

* * *

There we go. How will they help Raven? Is this old side of her as strong as Vincent thinks it is? You'll have to wait and see, won't you.

Okay, its cliche. Or is it? I don't really know. Why don't you tell me in a review? pleeeeeeeeease-puppy dog eyes-


End file.
